Japan
Japan (Japanese: 日本/Nippon) is the fifth Character in the Game, as well as a 2.5-star character and the second Asian character. His Unlock Requirements are average or even quite challenging but the character itself has a bad Power Shot. __TOC__ Playing style Japan has an attacking style of play and will mostly stay close to you and bother you. His Jump and moving abilities still aren't great, but his playing style is tougher than that of the characters before him. His reaction towards his opponent's power shots is bad however. Appearance He has brown hair and light brown skin with a square head, a crooked nose, an extraordinary long mouth and a large chin. He seems to also have a large underbite. Power Shot: Ninja Shot Japan's Power Shot is called "Ninja Shot." This is relatively similar to Spain's Power Shot, but it does not actually shoot multiple balls and is much less effective. Instead, after Japan rises into the air and gets surrounded by five soccer balls, a few streaks of blue light (the fake "balls") will shoot downwards towards the goal with one green streak containing the ball. The first streak is always shot in the middle, the second one comes very low, the third ball is shot the highest of all, the fourth one is also a fairly high shot, but just a tiny bit lower, and the last ball is in the middle again. The green streak which contains the ball is always in a random place, which makes this shot unpredictable. However, it is quite easy to block if the player has good reflexes. When activated and when Japan touches the ball, he turns into a log. That log is shown in his icon. Costume: Samurai Costume In Arcade Mode he is seen wearing the Samurai Costume, but not in Tournament. The Samurai Costume is a C Rank Costume and you can buy it for 120,000 Points. Sound Effects of Japan Power Shot (Korean) Hurt Sound Unlock Requirements Win a Tournament final with a 10 goal difference or more than your opponent to make Japan a playable character, or pay 400,000 points to unlock him immediately. India is preferred to unlock him. It is also recommended to try to face off bad opponents like Colombia and South Korea for example, because you can score goals out of their power shots as well. Do this by clicking the Back button before the Tournament starts until you face off opponents against who are fairly easy, and have a higher chance of scoring many goals on. This allows you to have some control over who you end up facing. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Tips and Tricks Japan's shot is considered to be fairly easy to block, but if you know how to use him, you can still achieve good things with him. His shot is the best when you use it slightly behind midfield, but still in the center circle. History Trivia * He is the second Asian Character in the Game. * He is the first Character in the Game with a Power shot that doesn't travel horizontally. * He is the first character with a Power shot where the ball could be in a random position and the second one with an illusion Power shot. * He is the first Character in the Game who's wearing a Costume. * He is the fifth character in the game whose voice changes when you select Korean as your language. When he does his power shot, he will say "Ninja Shot!" as well, but in a different way which seems to be a Korean accent. The others that have their voice changed while doing their power shot in South Korean are South Korea, Cameroon, Nigeria, USA and Brazil. * Japan's head structure is |¯). Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 1.0 Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume